Secrets Unsealed
by Pupmon1
Summary: What does one do when their family rejects who they love? Everyone has a different answer. Rhajat's? A confession spell of course, cast on two people far in the closet.


**AN: So I wrote this with my friend of mine. She's Freezingkaiju on Tumblr. Check em out if ya want. Shameless plug over, Read &Review, if ya want.**

* * *

"This isn't Hoshido, and this isn't Nohr. We aren't subject to their laws!" Corrin snapped at her judgemental family for possibly the seventh time that month.

"Corrin, there are ru-"

"I don't care about that, Ryoma!" Corrin had finally had enough. "Don't you understand?! We're making something new here! A new society, a new kingdom, new rules!"

"But it's..." Ryoma grimaced as he struggled to find the proper word, "...it's just WRONG!"

"No it isn't! What right do you have to judge what is and isn't the 'right' and 'wrong' kind of love?!"

"Whether its right or wrong is not important," Xander spoke up, his hands behind his back, like he was stating a fact. "It is against the law, and that is that."

Behind the two warring parties, the elder sisters stood, uncomfortable, and trying their damnedest to hide it. Hinoka nervously ran her fingers over the symbols that adorned the staff of her naginata while Camilla skimmed through a book she was reading, not really reading it but just looking for distraction. They both went out of their way to avoid each other's line of sight.

"Corrin…we're still Nohrians...we're still subject to their laws," Camilla said gently, looking away when Corrin spun around to face her. "It's a pleasant dream you have...but we can't just...stop being Nohrians…"

"...or Hoshidans…" Hinoka spoke up, looking over at Camilla for a moment before noticing her brother's gaze and she focused back down on her weapon.

* * *

The meeting was adjourned. Corrin had failed to convince either of them. Again. She returned to her chamber to be in the comfort of the woman she loved, the woman that she would break the millenia-standing moral and social rules and conventions of two societies just to be with. But that didn't come without baggage...baggage that Rhajat was more than willing to shoulder. Even if that meant there was nothing more for her to do than sit on the bed and hold her lover as she wept.

"They w-w-won't accept us... accept me…" Corrin whimpered and buried her face into Rhajat's chest.

"Shhh...they'll come around," Rhajat spoke in a rare gentle voice. "They just need time to come to terms with our love." Corrin sighed and Rhajat frowned. She hated seeing Corrin sad like this. "I could always curse them…"

"What?" Corrin perked up from that statement. "No! No cursing my family, you witch."

Rhajat chuckled and smiled as Corrin playfully hit her shoulder. Stupid things like that always made Corrin smile again. "Alright, alright, goody two shoes."

Corrin sighed and closed her eyes, relaxing into Rhajat's hold. "I thought rebuilding...it...would be hard...but this is the hardest part."

"They'll get over it, it'll just take time." Rhajat shifted positions, pulling Corrin's face closer to her own. Corrin smiled and leaned in, gently pressing her lips against the mage's.

Though the moment was interrupted when Kaze suddenly opened the door...and abruptly turned around, not wanting to see anything he shouldn't. "Sorry to interrupt, Lady Corrin... Lady Rhajat is needed in the mess hall."

"Oh yeah, you're on kitchen duty today," Corrin remarked.

Rhajat sighed as she shifted Corrin's weight off her lap. "I'll be back, my love," she said with a smile before following Kaze...neither noticing the spell book she slipped off the nightstand. Well...at least if the ninja noticed he said nothing about it.

Rhajat retreated to the corner of the kitchen, away from the usual staff, and started flipping through her book. Most of her spells were evocation-based and quite lethal in nature. There were a few that weren't, most notably an obsession charm she's teased Corrin with, but that wouldn't work either. The dark mage sighed and glanced out of the kitchen, towards where the royals sat. Two drew attention...two who weren't talking, weren't actively doing much of anything, most probably wouldn't notice, but she noticed details that told her their motions were automatic.

Camilla blankly stared at her book, remembering to flip a page every now and again. Hinoka sat in silence, pretending to meditate alongside Azama, but Rhajat could see the tension in her muscles. And she enjoyed watching the two desperately try to avoid being caught glancing at each other.

Rhajat flipped through her book when she realized something: maybe emotions aren't what she needs to tamper with. "Here we go…" Rhajat pointed at a confession spell. Usually used in interrogations as a more humane method, it was something oft used by shy mages and the occasional blackmailer.

Rhajat crept out of the kitchen, just out of sight. She closed her eyes and focused on the two eldest sisters. "For those who want the truth revealed/Opened hearts and secrets unsealed/Let the truth be freely flown/As if two were in the dark alone." she murmured under her breath, chuckling darkly at the finish.

Hinoka's shoulder relaxed and she opened her eyes, looking around carefully as Camilla tensed up. Hinoka had no experience with magic, she was easy to influence...Camilla was a little harder, that dragon of hers giving her more than just martial resistance. Despite that, the spell took hold.

Hinoka started squirming uncomfortably in place, but she managed to stay silent...until Ryoma took notice of his sister's discomfort. "Hinoka? Is something wrong?"

"I have a crush on Camilla!" she blurted out, then clamped two hands over her mouth, panic flashing in her eyes.

Silence fell over the two tables, all eyes on the fire haired princess...until Camilla could bear it no longer too.

Camilla blurted out, "I have a crush on you too!" Camilla covered her mouth and ducked her head down. "...why did I say that…?"

The two princess' look at their families nervously. Camilla slowly brought her hands down and she chuckled nervously, timidly shrugging under Xander's stern, but emotionless gaze. Hinoka didn't fair so gracefully. Under her brother's stern and cold gaze she shrank away...only to end up bolting, knocking over her chair as she sprinted from the room, knocking Mozu and Orochi aside as she ran through the mess hall. Rhajat slunk back to the kitchen, her task complete.

Ryoma grunted and shook his head, crossing his arms. "...stupid girls…"

"You shouldn't be so hard on your siblings, Lord Ryoma," Camilla said simply.

"Shut up!" he snapped.

"I will not!" Camilla stood, glaring down at the Hoshidan high prince. "This isn't something anyone can control! Not me, not Corrin, not Hinoka! And...and you...you've made your own sister afraid to be who she is. You're a bad brother. You are too!" Camilla turned and glared at her own brother, his mouth open to interject. "You care more for dusty, meaningless, archaic laws than family!"

Camilla left in a huff, not looking back at the men she just offended. Selena and Beruka moved to stop her, but she shot them both a red eyed glare that made them back down immediately. Camilla rarely glared like that at them, and they knew to leave her alone when she did.

Camilla made it outside and her shoulders relaxed...her anger leaving her. "They are going to kill me…" she muttered, realizing exactly what she said...and who she said it to.

"I think they're going to kill me first…" Hinoka spoke as she leaned on a nearby tree. "I...I can't believe I said that...in front of Ryoma no less…"

Camilla stepped closer and put a gentle hand on Hinoka's shoulder. "I'm...I'm glad that you did, though."

"They're going to hate me…"

Camilla shook her head and suddenly pulled Hinoka into gentle hug. "Shhh...don't think about that...everything will be fine…come on, let's go. Away from Ryoma...away from all of them." When Hinoka hesitated to answer, Camilla gently putting hand on her chin. She tilted the warrior princess' face up and smiled gently. "Just for a little bit...we'll come back when we're sure of ourselves...okay?"

Hinoka carefully nodded. "Yeah...yeah okay, that sounds good."

"Go get that crazy horse of yours and meet me by my tent."

Hinoka nodded and hesitantly pulled away before she darted off towards the stables. Camilla smiled, watching her enthusiasm...then she retreated back to her tent, behind which the sleek, scaled form of her wyvern, Striker, and Beruka's faithful mount, Garnet, rested. Garnet, as aware as her rider, lifted her head when Camilla approached.

Camilla put a finger to her lips and gently awoke her dragon. "We'll be back," she said, giving Garnet a gentle pat on her head. "Come on, Striker, get up. We're going for a ride."

Striker's eyes snapped open. He rose to his feet, wings unfurling as he stretched like a cat might, if a cat had wings for forearms, a scaly tail, and was a massive lizard of death. Striker shook the tiredness out of his limbs and allowed Camilla to climb aboard.

While Camilla was rousing her mount, Hinoka had darted off to the stables. She opened up Osaka's stall, and suddenly she found a pegasus' head pressed against her chest.

"Hey there girl~" she cooed gently, stroking Osaka's snout. "We're going on a little trip."

Osaka whinnied and Hinoka felt a pulse of fear go through her. "No no, it's okay...we'll be back. It's not...that kind of trip. I just...need to get away for a time...okay?"

Osaka grunted in response, but didn't fight when Hinoka tried to mount her. She gently led her mount outside...only to find Azama standing in front of her.

"Move Azama," she ordered harshly.

Azama shook his head and stepped forward, hooking a sack onto the pegasus' saddlebag. He smiled and quipped, "You're going to miss dinner. At least take this so you two don't starve to death."

"That's a lot of food. Thanks, ya useless priest."

Azama bowed quickly and walked off, snapping his fingers. "Anytime, tomato hair!" he shouted.

"At least call me fire hair if you're going to make fun of me…" Hinoka grumbled before pulling Osaka towards Camilla's tent, where the armored princess and her mount was waiting. Osaka immediately panicked upon seeing Camilla's mount. Hinoka pulled on the reigns, getting her mount under control as well as she could.

"Osaka, it's fine!" she said sharply. "He won't hurt you."'

Striker licked his lips, seeing his natural prey and Camilla just sighed. "Striker no," she said sternly, one hand on his head. Striker grunted and relaxed at his master's command.

Hinoka managed to get Osaka under control and trotted over to Camilla. "So...where should we go?"

Camilla considered for a moment. "Somewhere...where we can be alone together, somewhere only we can go. The mountains, perhaps?"

"Sounds good to me...lead the way."

"They're coming back...right?" Selena asked as she watched them fly away.

"Of course they are. Lady Hinoka would rather die than stop fighting. As I see it, if she goes on, both will happen soon." Azama pointed out.

Beruka nodded and closed her eyes. "And if they don't...I can track Lady Camilla and Striker easily. Garnet knows their scent well.

"That's useful," Azama said nonchalantly.

Setsuna turned around, being distracted by a fire fly. "What are we talking about?"

Selena stared at her in disbelief. "Really? Are you really that stupid?"

"Yes," Azama chimed in with a smile.

"She is truly an idiot savant," Beruka said with a shrug.

Setsuna blinked and looked between Beruka and Azama. "What does that mean?"

"Don't worry about it dear."

"O-okay…"

Azama grinned. "By the way, if they don't get back by the morning... they totally did it."

* * *

That night, Camilla and Hinoka were sitting side by side under a big tree on the side of a mountain. Their mounts were resting on opposite sides of the mountain. The two had made a campfire and were watching the stars.

After a peaceful silence, Hinoka spoke up.

"So...what now?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we going to just have to...run away together?"

Camilla frowned. This had been bothering her all day too. Would their families just disown them without a second thought? "No, at least I don't think so. They haven't disowned Corrin yet, and she's been pressing the issue for months now."

"Yeah but..." Hinoka threw up her arms in frustration. "I just...I don't want my family to hate me!"

"I feel the same...but I doubt that they'll hate us, given time to think. Ryoma won't understand either of us, and neither will Xander...but I know Corrin will accept us. I'm sure that Elise and Sakura would support us in this if we can explain it to them...and I've seen the way Leo and Niles look at each other. I'm...not sure about Takumi, though."

"Takumi...Takumi hates it...I know he does…" Hinoka muttered.

Camilla sighed. "Well...we'll have to deal with that, I suppose."

"He's scared of me...he...he won't...do much...just be normal old Takumi…" Hinoka hesitated for a moment before dropping her voice. "...Sakura has a crush on Hana...she doesn't know that's what it is...but she does…"

Camilla laughed and reached out, taking Hinoka's hand in hers, then she glanced away for a moment.

Hinoka noticed her glancing away and inched closer. "Is something wrong?"

"...Rhajat put a spell on us...I can feel it now…"

"WHAT?" Hinoka suddenly tensed up, anger etched into her face. "She has no right to mess with our em-"

Camilla squeezed her hand and smiled kindly. "As beautiful as you are angry, calm down. It's a truth spell. It compels us say what's on our mind."

"That's why we blurted out our feelings in the middle of the mess hall," Hinoka reasoned. She laughed. "When I see Rhajat, I'm not sure whether i'd rather hit her or hug her."

"You punch her, I'll hug her," Camilla said with a laugh.

"Sounds good to me." Hinoka scooted closer and leaned on Camilla, resting her head on the larger girl's shoulder. "...um...wait, how did you know it's Rhajat?"

"She's the only one that'd pull something like this. And curses all have markers. If you know them, you know who cast the spell."

"...huh?"

Camilla laughed and gently caressed Hinoka's head. "Don't worry about it, sweetie."

Hinoka hummed happily and closed her eyes. "Magic is weird...but...whatever…"

"We...should head back soon," Camilla pointed out.

Hinoka shook her head and nuzzled into Camilla. "Not right now…maybe in the morning."

Camilla sighed and smiled. She close her eyes too, and the two princesses drifted off to sleep beneath the canopy of stars, together.

* * *

Rhajat returned to her room...only to find Corrin standing in the doorway, her arms crossed and her expression stern. "I heard about what happened in the mess hall."

"Yeah, quite a show, right?" Rhajat said with a chuckle. "Who knew those two were into each other. Maybe it has something to do with dragon blood. Can I have a vial to test for lesbian?"

Usually something like that would make Corrin smile, or at least roll her eyes, but her expression was just as stern as ever. "Rhajat. What did you do?"

Rhajat chuckled and grinned. "Just a little confession spell...don't worry about it."

Corrin's frown lessened slightly. "You promise? You didn't manipulate their emotions in any way?"

Rhajat smiled. "I swear it on my love for you, they were already in love. All i did was...speed along the confession part a little bit."

Corrin hesitated for a moment, then sighed. "Alright, alright...as long as you didn't manipulate them."

"I didn't, I swear. That...that would hurt you, and I'd never do that."

Corrin gently put her hand on Rhajat's shoulder. "I know, my dear, I know. I'm just worried about my siblings."

Rhajat shrugged and suddenly hugged Corrin. "I just want you to be happy, Corrin…"

"I know."


End file.
